


the critical moment [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, deliberatly bad art, naughty tenticles oh no!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock meets some bad tentacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	the critical moment [art]

**Author's Note:**

> for this great promt: <http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/182920.html?thread=993549192#cmt993549192>
> 
> thanks for inspire!! (:


End file.
